The True God Ninja
by Namikaze Ichigo
Summary: Naruto the story of a boy who was hated and a man who was betrayed a story of the number 1 knuckle headed ninja as the true master he realy is....FIRST FANIC naruto and everyone : PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU
1. The Begining

"Bunshin no Jutsu" said Naruto as he stood breathing heavily in the forest, there were scuff marks all over his body and he was breathing heavily with sweat glistening on his face those characteristic whisker marks on his face going up and down with his breathing .

His Failed Bunshin that had collapsed on the floor due to its feebleness poofed and disappeared now it was time for the real Naruto to collapse on the grassy floor.

"What's wrong with me why cant I do this how can I possibly become Hokage if I can't make a simple Bunshin?"

"I can't pass the genin test and now they wont let me back into the academy for a forth try but I just have to become a ninja because I have to become Hokage"

"swwwwwish THUD"

The kunai thudded in the tree just in front of Naruto a thing line of blood appeared on his cheek as he moved his hand up to touch the place where the kunai had clipped him and wipe away the blood when a shuriken thudded into the back of his hand as he clasped it in pain two chunin ninjas of the leaf village appeared above him in the tree. Naruto's eyes widened in terror as he got up and started running for his life.

Everyday it was like this while he was under the protection of the academy instructor Irukua sensei or the Hokage he was safe but as soon as he left there watchful protective gaze he was always under threat and always under attack.

"Come here you fucking demon child you're nothing but trouble to this hole village and everyone init we'll probably be given a medal for killing you hahaha"

As he was running Naruto slipped into a hole it was dark damp and rather smelly.

"Come out demon boy I have something for you ha….."

"Swwwwwish THUD"

"Swwwwwish THUD"

"What the hell do you think your doing?" said an elderly but strong voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK AHHHHHHH"

Naruto new true fear in those moments when all he could hear was the chunin leaf Nins screams of pain as the unknown stranger did what ever it was that was causing such bloodcurdling creams.

"Come out boy"

"wh who are you and what do you want" stammered Naruto.

"Are you hearing to hurt me like the rest of the villagers?"

"No I have been sent to help you"

"wh what by who"

That doesn't matter just come out here so I can take a look at you don't worry things are going to get a lot better for you now that I'm here"

Naruto first poked his head out so just his spiky blonde hair and his eyes were showing.

The man was elderly at least as old as the 3rd he was obviously a ninja he had a scar going down the right side of his face that looked like a claw mark but what beast could have left a mark like that Naruto didn't know he carried a long thin sword and was surrounded by the strongest wind Naruto had ever felt yet it was wet and dry at the same time and Naruto could feel a powerful charka enveloping it. threw it to the snakes who fell upon it after they had finished doing whatever it was that they had done to the thing that the strange man had threw they poofed and disappeared.

When the man saw Naruto was looking he calmed down so that the boy wouldn't be scared if he was going to do the job the Hokage had given him he would need the boys trust his charka became less and less visible his eyes lost there blackness and turned into a pale shade of blue Naruto would have thought that the old man was blind if he hadn't turned his head and looked right at him.

"come on out boy I haven't got all day now lets have a look at you"

Naruto slowly got out of is hole and slowly walked over to the man once he got close enough the old man sheathed his sword on his back and flashed a surprising yet winning smile at Naruto upon seeing this Naruto grew in confidence and walked up a bit faster to the old man.

"who are you"

"I am a former head captain of the Konoha ANBU and I have been sent by the 3rd Hokage Saratobi to train you and be your personal body guard against the villagers until you can be called a genin". Naruto's eyes widened in shock and happiness.

"thanks mister"

"haha you're welcome boy my name is Akane and it means: deep red because I leave nothing but blood in my wake but I am known to only the oldest and high up ninjas of the village and I am normally known as the elementist because I have the knack for combining elements to make hole new and devastating attacks I was the one who taught the 3rd the more finer points of this fighting style I am also an elemental medic nin".

Upon hearing this Naruto's eyes widened in wonder.

"what's that mister"

"an elemental medic nin is some 1 who has such a mastery of chakra control that they can not only heal normal wounds with frightening speed but can even heal major wounds that even elite medic nin like the sanin Tsunade would have a problem with them and might even find it impossible not only that but we also have the power to heal damage caused by the elements such as cold or heat"

"wow mister can I learn how to do that"

At this question the old man smiled and laughed

"hahaha well you didn't think I would be you're body guard forever did you that's the second part of my assignment I'm to train you in fighting with the elements but I warn you the training will be hard and dangerous there's a 60chance that you're going to die so if you decide to go thorugh with it tell me now so we can get started ok"

Naruto put his hand behind dab a back of his head in a ahh shucks movement.

"I will be Hokage someday believe it mister so I will be you can teach me all you like"

The man smiled at this comment for the 3rd had said he would say exactly that well lets get started shall we and he took out 5 cards now lets see what you can do.

"close your eyes and focus a small amount of chakra into the cards"

Naruto tried his best but found it hard to channel chakra after a minute though Akane took the cards back from him when Naruto looked into the old mans face he had a smile.

"hmmm"

"what is it mister?"

"well it would seem that you have wind elemental chakra and water but amazingly you have earth elemental chakra as well"

"cool so when can I join a genin team and go on some missions?"

"hahaha you dumb fuck you're a fucking weakling you could never be on a genin team if you were I would assassinate you myself just out of discuss hahaha"

"then what the fuck was the point of all that then if I can't be on a genin team yet?"

"well first you need to learn how to create a Bunshin but were going to fuck the basics and go straight to kage bunshins ok?"

Naruto's eyes widened then focused.

"ok now boy pump as much chakra into this move as possible ok?"

Naruto started to charge as power into it as possible he could feel more and more of it coming out as he focused on his hand sign.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTSU"

"HOLFY SHIT" said Akane as he jumped out the way as a thousand Narutos appeared Naruto opened his eyes and stared around in disbelief as his eyes widened in joy and shock he stuck one thumb in the air and shouted.

"BELIEVE IT"

Just before he fainted.

As all the shadow clone started to poof away Akane thought to himself hmm this boy is going be interesting very interesting indeed.


	2. training time

"Fire Element, Grand Fireball Technique"

"Fire Element, Grand Fireball Technique"

"Fire Element, Grand Fireball Technique"

"ahhh old man this is killing me"

"hmm that should do it" said the old man with stepping back with satisfaction to admire the heat from afar.

"ahhh fucking hell old man why am I doing this again?"

The old man sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine I'll explain it again" said the exasperated ex ANBU captain

"to be an elemental ninja you need unmatched chakra control and the easiest way to gain chakra control is to walk on water…well its easier to run up trees but because your training under me that's a lot more dangerous and this is just a lot more painful hahaha ok then lets go I'm going to make this water really unsteady so use the chakra under your feet to keep you afloat remember you must always keep the chakra moving and flowing steadily to counteract the movement of the water and I warn you if you fall in this water to many times I've made it hot enough to kill you after I time if I don't choose to heal you so hahaha be careful boy"

"ok lets go hahah AHHHHHHHH THAT'S FUCKING HOT"

"you stupid fuck concentrate then"

"ahhhhhh yes yes old man old man I'm doing it YES believe it"

hmmm not bad now try running around and different basic battle maneuvers now im going to start throwing shuriken at you ok on your marks get set GO"

"swisssssssshhhhhhh"

"swisssssssshhhhhhh"

"swisssssssshhhhhhh"

"swisssssssshhhhhhh"

"swisssssssshhhhhhh CHING"

"swisssssssshhhhhhh CHING"

"swisssssssshhhhhhh CHING"

"hahaha that's right Naruto watch my movements learn how to predict movements and you will never be hurt haha but now things get dangerous"

"Doroudomo Doten Kekkai"

"Doroudomo Doten Kekkai"

"ahhh what the fuck old man?"

"come on boy now you have two worries you have to dodge the rocks that I'm hurling and you have to watch your chakra flow so that you can stay afloat and there aren't no time outs now if you fall in the boiling water then you have to continue to dodge the rocks as well as find away to get back on top of the water make no mistake from here on out we have hit the "I will kill you if you don't learn fast" part of our training haha LETS GO"

and so they continued for hours on end with more and more scars forming on Naruto's body as he sometimes almost drowned in the scalding hot water wile other times he was sliced and cut by shuriken hidden in fireballs or blasted of his feet as balls of rock that he just managed to dodge blew up as the exploding tags on the back of them did their violent work, whereas sometimes Naruto had small to the point of invisible pieces of metal blasted at him from all directions as kunai and exploding tag fused as one and exploded.

By night time Naruto was dodging out of fear for his life he was no longer concentrating on the chakra in his feet because that was more natural than eating to him now and it wasn't that he was going to be hit because the old man had tried everything from katon moves to katon shuriken combos to earth and katon combos but the old man had promised that if Naruto had stopped he would lose a body part and so they trained non stop until finally daybreak hit and the man stopped and Naruto fainted.

"hmm not bad now it's time for the second part of his chakra control training were running out of time Kakashi's bell test is in 4 days time"

Nine hours later Naruto sleepily woke up when he opened his eyes he saw the largest tree he had ever seen it was at least 60 meters high as he got up he looked around he was in a small clearing by the lightness of the sky it looked to be around 5:00am as he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes he felt Akane land silently behind him and he tensed

ready for instant training.

"hahah good boy good you're senses are getting better now I'm almost done preparing your next step in training hold on Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

A puff of smoke appeared where the man where his blood stained thumb hit the ground ten ninja dogs appeared around the man.

"hmm take out that tree over there boys"

Snarling the ninja dogs went to work ripping apart one of the trees on the edge of the clearing as they smashed through it Naruto noticed that they weren't just attacking the tree randomly they were ripping apart precisely so that it tore into huge toothpick like strips once only the stomp was left they poofed and disappeared. Unable to keep it in any longer Naruto allowed curiosity to gain the better of him.

"hey old man why did you just get all those dogs to rip apart that tree?"

"you'll see"

then Akane picked up the stakes that they nin dogs had made and stuck them into the ground around the tree he then used a katon move to burn off all the branches of the big tree in the middle of the clearing.

"now Naruto you're job is to run around on the tree at the top and stay on it for 6 hours and also to stay alive now use the training you got from running on the water and to glue yourself to the tree ok now the ninja dogs that I have summoned are going to try there best to kill you ok I shall also be throwing attacks at you from all angles so good luck now if you fall you will either die or just lose you're dream of becoming Hokage and if you can survive then we start your Jutsu training tomorrow ok now **begin**.

And so they began as student master and ninja dog danced for six hours as student fought not for his life but for his life's very meaning but by the end of it all Naruto could not only cling to the tree using his feet but his hands as well as expelling the chakra from his back so that he could leave his arms and his legs free to block by the end if necessary Naruto could expel chakra from any of his chakra points and when necessary he could do them all at the same time to create a sphere of chakra and at the end of the six hours as Naruto fainted and fell towards the pikes and a nin dog came and caught him and brought him to Akane the old man was very pleased and excited for tomorrow was to begin the boys training as an elemental master.


	3. the begining of the end

Naruto awoke in his own bed early in the mourning his first thoughts were to go and get a steaming bowl of ramen for his breakfast but as he awoke and tried to move he fell out of bed he couldn't understand why and put it up to tiredness but as he moved he fell sharper yet clumsier then Akane appeared at his side.

"old man what the fuck have you done to my body I can't move without damaging something in my home"

"hmm it would appear that the half day of sleep you've had has allowed your body to relax into its new reflexes and muscles hmm don't worry by the end of today it should be fine hmm now quickly please can you close your eyes"

Naruto felt the Akane place his hands on his top and felt the mans chakra flow through his body and then tow things happened at once a large gust of wind ripped though his home and then the surrounding air grew extremely wet.

"hmmm go so you have an affinity for wind chakra and water that sh……"

the old man faltered half way though his sentence as the air began to grow hot at first Naruto thought that he was just imagining it but then Naruto could smell burning and the old man yelped as he opened his hands the air was burning hot it actually had a red glow to it but as the old man removed his hand the heat died away and the old man was looking at him as if disbelieving. Naruto was just looking interestingly around as if it was just generally interesting it took a few seconds for the old man to recover him self enough to speak.

"ummm Naruto I have to run an errand ok ill be back in a couple hours time look over these scrolls and start running through your hand seals ok"

and with that he shushied out the room and Naruto unrolled the three scrolls in front of him in total they had a rough amount of 12 jutsu all together and so he began running through the hand seals again and again he read the theory a couple of times and then.

"Katon, Goukakyuu n…."

then Naruto laughed at the fact that he just managed to stop himself from burning his house down.

_Mean wile _

Akane could be seen running from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the Hokage tower he ran in up the stairs knocked on the door waited impatiently for the old voice to welcome him in then entered.

"Hokage sama"

"please old friend call me Saratobi"

"fine then Saratobi I have some interesting news Naruto three elemental chakras its wind water and and… I think its fire but it's unlike normal elemental fire its like elemental chakra could be his Namikaze bloodline mixing with the ninetalied fox?"

the old man thought about what he had just heard intently before he answered he raised his pipe to his mouth lit it up and characteristically took a long puff on it before answering.

"hmm train the boy I will speak to kakashi so that you have another week I will also give you the necessary Namikaze scrolls to train him oh and tell him about the fox before the bell test ok"

"but Saratobi do you think that is wise to do so at such an early stage yes I believe that our young blond headed friend shall impress us now go Akane take a break and leave him to it he the go to him tonight and let him no he has another week to train"

"yes Saratobi as you wish"

and with that and a quick and seal Akane shushied away.

That Night

"so old man you mean that I have another week to train before I get to become a ninja?"

"yep"

"ahh man that's fucking bullshit I bet I could pass that test right now if I had to"

"stupid boy your sensei is going to be none other than the copycat ninja that test would annihilate you as you are now besides I bet you haven't even gotten any of your techniques mastered have you?"

"you bet old man I've already got all my fire jutsus and one wind jutsu"

hmm is that so show me"

haha ok old man step back I wouldn't want to damage you now haha"

with a smirk the old man stood there leaning against a tree watching Naruto.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

a massive fire ball easily the size of a house escaped Narutos mouth but it didn't dissipate like a normal fireball it stayed and then Naruto gave a nice little fox grin at the surprised look on his sensei's face made a simple release hand sign and the fire ball exploded decimating the surrounding area the old man just managing to shushi away the technique had made a massive crater in the forest wile the shockwaves had set fire to the surrounding trees.

The old man just stared wide eyed through the flames at his young student.

But then

"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu"

again massive fire balls although smaller compared to the size of his goukakyuu and as he released them they exploded.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu"

a massive stream of fire ripped through the forest setting a fire blazing going through a straight line.

"but I was only able to master a couple of wind element jutsu"

"NARUTO THE FOREST IT'S ABLAZE WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE THIS GETS OUT OF HAND, you know the hand signs for the Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu right?"

"yh sensei"

"good tap into as much chakra as you can ok start building up from now when I do my jutsu you use the Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu ok?"

"ok sensei"

"Suiton, Suishouha now Naruto"

"SUITON DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU"

a blast of water of unimaginable power ripped through the forest from Naruto obliterating all the fire and then…

"**Fuuton Renkuudan"**

** and a massive blast of air ripped through the forest so that if the blackened trees were simply obliterated you would never have known that anything had happened but the anbu new though, since Narutos goukakyuu they had hid in the trees watching the young student training with his master as they came to investigate the disturbance and the appearance of the blazing fire as well as the earth shattering explosion and the amazingly high chakra levels.**

Akane stared at Naruto in amazement at what his blond headed ninja had accomplished in such a short period of time he was truly his fathers son.

"Naruto how did you learn to do that stuff with your katon jutsus that was amazing I've worked and spared with dozens of uchihas and I've never seen any of them do that and I know it wasn't in the scrolls I gave you"

"I don't know old man I was just mastering the goukakyuu jutsu and I heard a voice in my head it told me that if I pumped enough chakra into the centre of the jutsu and then placed a layer of pure chakra on the outside then I could release it with a simple hand seal and it would create that effect it was like I was hearing inside my head but I was still hear I wasn't sleeping or anything I was just gone from well hear"

While Naruto had been talking the old man had closed his eyes and listened intently to what Naruto was saying when his student had finished he opened his eyes slowly as he took a deep breath and mentally steadied himself as he looked into the little boys smiling face.

It was time

**"Amazing Naruto you are truly a ninja of true talent to have this level of chakra control is on appareled and unknown you truly are amazing and you're not even a proper genin yet but now I must do something terrible as well as necessary do you know why all the villagers hate you Naruto?"**

**at this Naruto stopped smiling and looked into the old mans face he could tell that there was great deliberation and an untold looked of sadness sweeping over his senseis face.**

**"no why do you know you don't you please tell me maybe I can make it right I'm a ninja now you said it yourself they'll have to respect me now ****_believe it_****"**

**The old man looked into the young boys face and carried on each word feeling like it was damaging his very soul.**

**"That wont work Naruto for you see the reason why you are hated throughout the village is because you are the container of the nine tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha thirteen years ago it was sealed inside you by the forth Hokage the day you were born that's why your hated because people see you ass the fox that you hold within you instead of the hero who saved the village from the terrible and evil power that was the nine tailed fox."**

**Naruto fell to his knees as his legs buckled with the strain of the truth the nine tailed fox no he attacked the village he killed Irukua senseis parents he killed so many good leaf ninja then his mind started whirling he had to stop himself he thought he couldn't let himself destroy the village it was inevitable he was dangerous as he drew his kunai from his belt and aimed it at his own heart a tear rolled down his face as he thought of the fact that he would never become Hokage his dream was doomed to fail the day of his birth.**

**As the kunai began to speed to his chest .**

**Then four things happened at once **Akane sent a powerful taijutsu kick to Narutos right shoulder the surrounding area turned a fiery red the anbu drew their weapons and Narutos world turned black**…**

the kick that Akane had given him was the product of two things anger and surprise.

surprise that Naruto would have this reaction and anger that his pupil would take the easy option out of this but the millisecond before his attack had hit Naruto another feeling had flared within him _fear_ for Naruto had began letting of kage level shockwaves of chakra and a red glow such as the one he had seen when he had been trying to find out what elements Naruto used in fighting had appeared in and around the surrounding area four anbu nin had landed around Naruto getting ready to strike the young boy but then Akane shouted to them to stop and get back as he himself jumped back.

"this is something the boy himself must conquer do not worry it shall all work out but get to close now and that chakra shall burn you to a crisp"

_Inside Narutos mind_

"what what the fuck is this place where am I old man OLD MAN AKANE"

"_hahahahaso we meet at last boy hmm you are smaller than you look hahaha now I shall devour your soul I've waited a long time for my chance to take your body for my own and escape your retched mind and now my time has come every dog…fox has its day and this seems to be mine hahahahaha"_

a fiery red hand made to look like fur but comprised entirely of chakra reached out through bars in a dank sewer and grasped Naruto in its grip, it then dragged Naruto to the bars but was unable to drag him through it.

"_boy allow me to introduce myself I am the nine tailed demon fox hahaha and I have brought u hear to seize control of your mind body and soul"_

"you you're the reason why I'm hated you're the reason why I grew up alone and without a family to love me I'll fucking kill you, you bastard AAARRRRRRRGHHHHH"

the demon lord roared in mirth as he watched the futile attempts of the little boy in front of him and he began to squeeze Naruto bit by bit he began to squeeze the life out of him but as he squeezed he felt like there was something wrong, like the more he squeezed the smaller his space in Narutos mind became smaller. The boy had become limp now he would soon be dead but even as this occurred the fox felt its power receding felt itself begin to slip away from existence and then he didn't have the strength to destroy the boy that he loathed anymore he felt like he was ready to close his eyes and sleep an eternal slumber he let the boy slip from his grasp and land in a heap on the floor he closed his eyes and just barely began to wonder why he suddenly needed to sleep for the first time in a millennium.

Naruto was beginning to regain consciousness he opened his eyes and his immediate thought was that the fox had killed him but as he looked around he was surrounded by the foxes opened claws as he took in the room more he noticed that right where the look on the gate should have been there was a seal he moved closer to investigate it and began to read it as his went down and up the seal (that's how the Japanese write there text) a small smile appeared on his face and decided to wait around for the fox to wake up he was going to enjoy this.

A few hours later the fox opened his eyes and was immediately up and alert he quickly scoped out his prison and saw Naruto standing rite in front of his jail with his goofy smile on his face the fox was just about to resume his attack upon the young boy when Naruto jumped just out of reach.

"uhuu I wouldn't do that if I was you hahaha"

"you are in no position to give me warnings I'll take you apart brat"

"actually no you wont you see the 4th put a very interesting seal on your cage it not only slowly fuses your chakra with mine and keeps you locked up in my noggin but if you try to take over my body without my consent or you try to hurt my mind or my body you will immediately become incapacitated in other words you'll fall asleep hahahahahahaha now my body my rules first you are my property you hear me you fucking shit I hate you but the 4th entrusted me with the villages safety when he put you inside of me so I have a job to do second you will aid me anyway you know how whether it be with training or skills or knowledge"

"impudent brat and what do I get in return?"

"well you like carnage don't you…well in battle I will decimate all enemies in your name I will have no mercy and if there's someone that you want me to kill let me know and I'll see what I can do for you ok? This village has pissed me off to many times its about time they started to fear and respect the name Naruto Uzamaki"

"hmm ok in my present situation that seems like the best deal I'll get…for now ok brat you have a deal"

"good now I will talk with you later remember our deal fox and we shall go far ok then goodbye for now"

_In the Forrest_

When Naruto opened his eyes he was surrounded by 8 anbu all with drawn swords Akane still had his foot in the position that it had been in just after the kick had connected with Naruto for only a couple of seconds had past outside of Narutos mind he walked over to Naruto who had broken a tree from the impact of the kick and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and brought his head close to Narutos and whispered.

"boy I'm sorry for what you've been through I truly am but you can't give up you must show the pig head bastards of this village that you can and will become Hokage ok?"

Naruto looked up into the old mans face and nodded taken back by the mans soft words

"yes sensei sorry sensei"

"good"

the old man began smiling as he turned to the anbu

"oh Akane sensei it's you we heard a disturbance and felt some disturbing chakra and came to investigate but if you're heat then we'll leave you to your business well good day sir"

"bastards they were there from a little after I got hear they new it was me hmm I'm going to have to speak to Saratobi about this"

"now Naruto you know shadow clone jutsu that I taught you well it has another purpose other than just basic fighting when you create 1 any experiences and information that it gathers gets stored and when you disperse it you gain everything that its learned now in one week I'm going to get you to jounin level with this tactic ok you ready?"

"yes sensei"

and with that Akane began to explain his to his student the training regime all the while watching Narutos face closely there was something wrong now his eyes had a permanent red ting around the normal sky blue they looked smarter more dangerous but most of all more crueler.

_Please review it's really important to me to know what you lot think whether good or bad if you want you can make some suggestions for what you would like to happen and ill try and make it work ok._


	4. let get training

"ok then first things first"

Akane took a scroll and did a few hand seals and summoned one hundred rings over one hundred books and two swords.

"ok Naruto make five hundred shadow clones ok go!"

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

five hundred shadow clones appeared they all walked over to Akane begin there training he used both hands to pick up one ring he then told there nearest shadow clone to put its hands flat on the ground he slipped 1 ring on each finger once all ring had a finger he then told the clone to lift his hands the after a few minutes of huffing and puffing and struggling he was able to raise his hands Akane then informed him that he ring weighed one hundred pounds Akane then gave him a scroll of fire jutsus when Naruto started complaining that he already new these jutsus he was informed that he was meant to practice hand signs and he gave nine more Narutos the weighted rings and left them doing fire wind and water style jutsus. He then gave the another Naruto a scroll on wind manipulation and told him to study it till he could teach a class on it afterwards he got one hundred and fifty Narutos to start studying ninja books about every Kekkei genkai know to the village hidden in the leaf from the kaguyga clan to the Hyouton Creation nothing escaped his learning Akane then created 2 shadow clones of himself and took one hundred Narutos to teach them sword play the other one took away one hundred and taught them nature manipulation while the real Akane took the other one hundred forty nine.

"now Narutos I am about to teach you something very rare it is called **akio **also known as divine manipulation what you have to do is pump a steady flow of chakra into the ground around you the more chakra control you have the further your radius can increase I estimate that it with you current chakra control you can go up to 15 meters now go remember limit your chakra to a radius of 15 meters ok once you got chakra on the floor ok this is step one of this technique"

3 hours later and all the Naruto could make a basic 15 meter circle of chakra on the ground.

"good good Naruto next step close your eyes you must feel any movement within that 15 meter of chakra now for any danger that you sense within your radius use something that is part of nature whether it be earth water foliage anything now once you think you've gotten the basics on that I'll start throwing basic shuriken at you so that you can defend with the elements ok?"

"yes sensei"

"good now your first exercise is to make a wall of earth come around you the trick to this is to force your chakra into the ground and saturate the ground that way when you try to control your chakra your controlling the earth that your chakras apart of ok go"

and so the clones began first the pumped large amounts of chakra into the ground and then they began to raise up small chunks of earth or else just straining themselves looking at first but after around an hours training he was just beginning to get the hang of it he was then being made to push chakra into trees as well to make a crude imitation of the 1st Kekkei genkai he went on and on training like this for three more hours until it was fairly easy he was then made to send some of his clones to do this training on water and so they all continued into the night and the next day Akane truly marveled at his students stamina and was quite sure it had something to do with the nine tailed fox he would just have to add that to the things he would have to ask the 3rd and so he continued into the second day of his extra training on and on he went becoming more and more elaborate with his akiofirst using cines to tie up Akane's shadow clone then using the rocks on the ground that had been saturated with his chakra around him to scrape across the ground and crush him the old man had warned him against this though and told him that it was just an elite kage form of defense and is to be used only in the most dire of situations and never to be used in attack and so they continued training for two more days and when he still had four days left before Kakashi's bell test the old man simply stopped the training his student had done amazingly only the sanin or a kage could have accomplished a feat like this he marveled at the ferocity of the power of the nine tailed fox but now it was time for the draw back of this elite training.

"Naruto do you want to know why you've never heard of this training method before it's because when you disperse a clone not only do you get all of its experience and knowledge but you get any fatigue it may of acquired now when you disperse your clones your body will be damaged beyond belief and I'm purely relying on the nine tailed fox knowing that if you die then he dies as well to save your body it's foolish I know but it's the only thing that could have been done know disperse your clones and lets hope the fox is as wise as legend says"

Naruto made the hand sign but just before he released them he said "oh don't worry that stupid fox knows who's in charge **now**"

As the old mans eyes widened at what he said Naruto released all his clones and screamed in pain then fainted.

"hmm Naruto has changed Saratobi we need to stop his ninja training I can see the fox in his eyes and feel it's malice in his heart this is going to get dangerous and with what you've had me teach him he will be able to annihilate most ninja he's still angry at the village for the way they treated him this is dangerous!"

The 3rd took a long draw on his pipe before opening his eyes and addressing the man standing in front of him

"Don't worry Akane things will turn out for the best he has a strong mind and a good heart the fox can't suppress that not matter how much he tries and besides the fox is Narutos slave he can't exist without Naruto he has a limited amount of power at best"

"NO Saratobi I'm telling you don't let him take Kakashi's bell test today you still have a couple hours left Naruto won't be asleep for much longer he's already been sleeping for 4 days now please stop this"

"No you underestimate the boy as does almost every other person in this village he will grow up to be the very symbol of power and the best Hokage this village has ever seen now go and awaken the boy and thank you for training him thus far"

the Hokage made a quick hand seal and disappeared in a quick gust of wind meanwhile Naruto began to wake up as he was gently nudged by Akane.

"Naruto awaken your time as a ninja has arrived it is time"

Narutos eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed and quickly started searching for his shoes it was a few seconds before he realized that he wasn't at home he realized that he was in his village hospital because of the villages citizens he new where his things would be he scowled at this fact as he crossed the room to get his clothes the old man was watching his student carefully looking for more signs of the foxes influence on the boys actions for there was something definitely different he couldn't see any outward signs of what that different thing was but it was there and he new that it was directly because of the fox. Naruto had just finished putting on his ninja gear and began to head to the door when he was stopped by his sensei.

"Naruto wait here take this"

Akane took out a ninja scroll and unsealed them and two double edged swords poofed into existence he passed Naruto the two swords and then turned around so Naruto couldn't see his face.

"head for training ground seven that's where you'll find your new ninja team you have half an hour to get there good luck Naruto you'll need it after today "

"Thank you Akane sama I cannot tell you how much u help has meant to me I will not let you teachings down"

and with that Naruto said nothing more and left the hospital room but instead of closing the doors he made a hand sign and disappeared. Akanes eyes widened and narrowed.

"but I've never taught him shushin"

_**please review thank you everyone for reading my story but it will help me improve it if I get feed back PLEASE REVIEW **_


	5. the bell test

_**Alright I've decided to start making each chapter a good 8 or 9 pages long so as to give the fights proper detail so good news to you cunts (I mean that in the nicest way possible) who don't like to review my story so yeah longer chapters longer release dates double edged sword people so yeah enjoy **__****_

_**a b c d e f g when someone's thinking**_

"_**a b c d e f g" when someone's talking**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived at the training grounds 20 minutes late thanks to kitsune, the fox had had a lengthy conversation with Naruto at the ramen stand after he had changed into a dark camouflage green long sleeved shirt with a black hooded sleeveless top and gangster type baggy black trousers as well as his normal ninja sandals he also had a senbon needle casually sticking out of his mouth, the hole effect of the sexy bad boy being pulled off flawlessly by his pure blonde hair and cerulean eyes. But when he arrived at the training ground there were two people there already, there was a black haired boy with black eyes sitting down on the grass his back leaning against a tree his hands brought together under his chin with his elbows resting on his knees a brooding expression on his face Naruto smirked to himself as he thought "fucking loser" his eyes flicked from the uchiha to the pink haired girl standing up with her back leaning against the tree she had green eyes and smooth cute face her hands came together behind her back she had an almost painful look of longing on her face as she viewed the boy sitting down beside her Naruto narrowed his eyes at this till they were slits "prick" he thought as he continued to glare at her.

When he was around ten steps away from them and the tree they were under the uchiha looked up and glared at Naruto.

"What are you doing here loser get lost we've got an important ninja training session here with our sensei no drop outs allowed"

Sasuke smirked at this last comment as he could see the hurt look on Narutos face Sakura was still intent on letting her eyes feed hungrily upon Sasukes face.

"oh is it sorry Sasuke do you mind if I just hang around here I haven't got anything better to do so would you have and Sakura just hanged around here until you're sensei got here?"

Sasukes eyebrows were instantly raised in shock since when had the jackass learn self restraint he must be more down about his not becoming a ninja than he'd thought come to think about it I haven't heard of no pranks being pulled lately neither hmmm.

Sakura had finally decided to look up and acknowledge Naruto but only to give him a scowl for taking Sasukes attention, Sasuke remained oblivious to her and continued to observe Naruto over the top of his hands Naruto kneeled down his back against the tree that the other two were leaning against and sunk into his subconscious and began talking to the Kyubi.

"good brat this is how you are to behave always hide your true power and your true intentions a good surprise will never go amiss always remember that now lets carry on with our discussion while were waiting for the copy cat ninja"

"Kyubi how many times have I told you in the last four years not to call me brat"

"idiot stop saying for years you must refer to the time line as the same if it were the same thread just because its been four years in your mind whilst you've been training with me doesn't stop it from being only four days on their plane now for to days training you are limited to your academy jutsus as well as kage Bunshin jutsu and one katon ok oh and you can't do exploding katon either"

The fox smirked behind the cars of his jail cell at the appalled look on his supposed students face.

"Well at least I can walk around in the fresh air you shitty faced fox hahaha oh yeah and your never gonna get laid again not that you have anyway frigid virgin"

Naruto started snickering to himself as he came out side his own head at the look of outrage on the foxes face and the pure murderous intent coming from the Kyubis body not that he wasn't used to it. A tick began to form on the side of Sakuras head at the snickering blonde beside her as the snickering developed to louder and louder laughing she balled her hand into a fist and slammed it into the roof of Narutos head.

"Shut the fuck up or move, freaking creep laughing when no one wasn't even talking to you creep"

Naruto sat there pouting rubbing his head top as he could hear the fox rolling around in its cage roaring with mirth just then he saw a silver haired person walking up the track towards them his head firmly buried in a book he had on the usual dress code of a jounin along with a chunin vest he had a navy blue mask covering up the bottom half of his face which came up to his nose he also had his leaf head band covering up his left eye. He continued in their direction never once taking his eyes of his book Sakura never paid the jounin much attention but Naruto and Sasuke watched his approach with raised eyebrows. When he drew within talking distance he slipped his book into his kunai pouch and for the first time raised his eye to his possible new students hmm there was the typical fan girl nothing special there he commented to himself there was also the uchiha boy hmm that should be interesting and finally the faintest of smiles swept his face the number one knuckle headed ninja hmm this would be annoying once he ran this quick errand for the third

"Umm Naruto"

He closed his eyes trying to block out the inevitable verbal onslaught.

"Yes sensei"

His mouth stretched with the glee that he was trying to hide at finally receiving the overly belated gift as well as the incredulous looks on Sasuke and Sakuras face.

"Here I was asked to pass this onto you"

As he said it he passed the village hidden in the leafs head band to Naruto.

"WHAT"

It had began

"He's the final member of out team that you told us about yesterday sensei?"

"You dumb ass why didn't you tell us? ...STOP LAUHGING YOU DROP OUT"

A tick appeared in the temple of Sakuras forehead as she spoke her hands balled up in fist she turned in anguish and disgust to Naruto planning to punch right through his skull as he nimbly jumped out the way then jumped up the tree that they were hiding in instantly disappearing from view. Sakura muffled her faint scream of pain as her fist collided with the tree and ominous crack sounded by sticking the offending hand in her mouth.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this he's fast.

"ok then well it seems like you three know each other but lets start with the usual ok how about we go in a circle and introduce ourselves ok each one of us is going to tell the group what we hate like our hobbies and our dreams are ok I'll start shall I Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes can all be summed up under one sentence mind your own fucking business and as for my dream……and I have a few hobbies now it's you lots turn go!"

Naruto dropped out of the tree and landed beside Sakura who was still sucking ruthlessly on her fist while Naruto smiled a glint of trickery in his eye.

"hmm well my name is Uzamaki Naruto I like ramen I hate the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook my hobbies include eating ramen and trying to decide what flavour of ramen I like the best and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever"

Sakura rolled his eyes in exasperation at the blondes' comments still same old Naruto can't give up on the unachievable dream now if it was Sasuke-kun on the other hand then…..

"Next"

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes…."

She turns a shy look at Sasuke and giggles before continuing.

"My dislikes….."

She scowls at Naruto.

"My dream is to…."

She looks at Sasuke again and blushes.

hmm great a fan girl "next"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have many dislikes and very few likes….and I have an ambition that I do not intend to leave just as a dream the revival of my clan…..and to kill…..a certain….man"

Ppshft avengers

Thought kakashi and Naruto in unison.

"Hmm ok you guys didn't eat breakfast or dinner like I told u to right?"

"Yes sensei"

"oh we weren't suppose to eat I had a major pig-out session at the ramen stand last night I ate so much the guy there gave me everything I hate for my breakfast at half price hehehe"

ticks appeared at the side of Sasuke and Sakuras foreheads that prick he's probably gone and spoiled the hole test now"

"Hmm not to worry Naruto anyway the reason why I told you not to eat was because I am going to give you a test if you succeed you'll have a sumptuous lunch if you fail you wont eat today"

Silence reined at the end of these words until Naruto burst out laughing at Sasuke and Sakura

"Hahaha you lot must feel like dickheads good thing I ate huh hahaha"

Sakura had lost and was about to try and do Naruto serious damage sensing danger the young ninja did a few back flips to get out of the girls range.

"What happens if we fail this test?"

Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke as he answered his question his eyes turning into "Us" at the inevitable reactions that this answer would receive.

Simple you go back to the academy and try again next year to be genin"

At this the smile slipped of Narutos face sakura looked like she had just swallowed shit and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his new sensei.

"Umm kakashi sensei what is this test?"

"Well Naruto I have two bells on my hip your test is to get one"

"But sensei there are three of us and only two bells how can that work"

"Simple two of you shall pass while one of you shall go back to the academy now you have until noon today ok so get ready and go"

All three of the ninja disappeared instantly seeking cover in the surrounding foliage kakashi raised an eyebrow and smirked a basic necessity for a ninja is the skill to conceal ones self well at least they have the basics down kakashi then proceeded to take his book out of his kunai pouch crouch down and began to read straining his ears for the first signs of an inexperienced ninja attack.

Naruto watched in the foliage planning his strategy as he watched Sasuke rush out and begin a flurry of punches and kicks the last of the latter forcing kakashi backwards dust kicking up around him as his feet scraped the ground.

"Good taijutsu Sasuke but that's not good enough to…shit"

Before kakashi had got to finish his sentence Sasuke had threw a kunai into the bushes so that it cut a care concealed wire as the wire cut it released a trap shooting over ten kunai at the exact spot kakashi was kakashi had just managed to jumped and back flip out of harms way but as he landed he had to block a well placed kick to the head from Sasuke who then began making hand seals at an amazing speed.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

When the flames had died down kakashi had gone while Sasuke was looking around for him a hand grabbed him from below.

"Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu"

Sasuke swore as his body disappeared below the ground leaving nothing but his head kakashi merely smiled at him while taking out his book and walking away hmm sakura is probably completely bypassing the tests true meaning and thinking that she isn't strong enough to beat me but why has Naruto kept himself hidden this isn't like him he should have come out to fight by now I wonder what he's planning?.

Naruto sat in the tree amused at Sasukes predicament he had figured out kakashis game and he had made a plan it was finally time to put it into action he made the familiar hand seal and made 2 shadow clones the two clones nodded to each other and left to start the original Narutos plan the first one went to Sasuke and began speaking to him.

"Hay uchiha you look like your having fun"

Sasukes cheeks reddened in anger and embarrassment.

"What do you want dobe?"

"Well because I can see that your really busy I'll talk fast I want to help you get one of those bells"

Sasuke forgot to keep looking angry as surprise took over his features.

"Why would you help me and what about the other bell?"

"Sakura can have that one"

Now the expression of shock to over the position that surprise had just held.

But that would mean that you would fail the test.

"Would it?" was Narutos simple answer unable to keep the amusement of his face he then began to dig Sasuke out of his hole once he was freed Narutos clone explained the plan once Sasuke understood it the clone began to return back to Naruto. Sakura had proved harder but once the clone had explained everything Sakura promptly refused to help, sighing lightly the clone decided to lie and say Sasuke was in on the plan although it was true, this particular clone didn't know that once she had fully agreed and moved to get into position the clone headed of to return back to the original Naruto. Once both clones had returned to Naruto he began his turn at the bells.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

"Henge"

He transformed one clone into sakura and another clone into Sasuke then the third clone that he had just created stood in between the other two clones and then the attack began first the sakura clone started running out then the Sasuke clone then the Naruto clone first sakura began a simple taijutsu melee attack on the jounin which he was able to block and withstand with just one hand then Sasukes clone began his taijutsu attack in unison with sakura the jounin had a problem now just sakura was laughably easy but Sasuke as well was something else and then Narutos clone came trying to land a strong one hit punch rather than many weak punches Sasukes clone jumped back while the others continued and made the necessary hand seals.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

sakura and Narutos clone had been expecting this part so they used a simple kawarimi to escape the blast but the jounin who had been preoccupied fighting the other two wasn't so lucky at making a speedy escape and then had to counter with his jutsu.

"Doton Doruki Gaeshi"

a huge wall of earth was flipped up as a shield the flame jutsu smashing into it at the point of impact kakashi dropped three smoke bombs effectively hiding himself from view he then popped out of the earth behind Sasuke kicking his legs from beneath the unsuspecting ninja he then kicked Sasuke in the side as he began to fall the boy then disappeared in a poof of smoke stunned by this development kakashi glared at sakura who grinned and shrugged he threw two kunai at her which she didn't even try to dodge. The real sakura and Sasuke ran out from exactly opposite ends of the foliage coming at kakashi from his left and right when they had covered half the distance he finally spotted Naruto he had 3 shuriken in each hands he threw all of them at the same time and then poised his body as a puppeteer would.

"no this is the_ controlled triple windmill blades_ but you need the sharingarn to use this technique this is impossible how is Naruto doing this not even I can do this move and I have the sharingarn you need to have a pure sharingarn to do it what the fuck is going on?".

Narutos shuriken twisted and twirled through the air in stead of going in a straight line they went up and down side to side and made loops through the air as they encased his sensei in an inescapable prison of wire pain and confusion but then sakura had reached kakashi and grabbed a bell she was about to run and get out of there when she saw Sasuke standing still staring wide eyed in disbelief at Naruto she hesitated not knowing what to do before grabbing Sasukes bell to and running of.

Naruto jumped out of the tree he'd been in and walked up to his sensei half way there his face went blank and he went pouf into a cloud of smoke.

Then the real Naruto jumped out of the tree he had went up into when sakura had first found out he was a genin and tried to attack him he stretched an yawned before walking over to them with droopy eyes.

"sorry bout that you lot I just decided that my clone could handle what ever kakashi threw at it so I decided to take a quick nap and from the memories that I just gathered it looks like I was right kakashi sensei fool what happened to you two you look like you just saw a ghost oh did you two get the bells because if you didn't I'm going back to sleep and leaving you two on your own"

Sakura was looking between Naruto and Sasuke and kakashi she didn't no what was wrong apart from the fact that Naruto shouldn't nearly be this strong but kakashi and Sasuke were looking at Naruto as if he was a monster kakashi looking somewhat comical as he was still firmly tied up by the wires that Naruto used on him with that strange move Sasuke was still shocked but there was another emotion beginning to play around his face that wasn't so easily definable was it fear now it was hatred Sasuke was looking at hatred with pure hatred Naruto just grinning at the situation as well as the expressions on Sasuke and kakashis face sakura decided to bring some normality.

"Umm look Sasuke-kun I have the bells kakashi what does this mean who passes and who fails?"

"……."

"Kakashi sensei?"

It took a few seconds for kakashi to register that he was the kakashi sensei that sakura was calling to he immediately began to gain his composure and adopted an expression fit for an ex-anbu.

"….Umm yeah umm what oh y the test yeah well basically no one fails you all pass you see…umm sakura could you cut me free please?"

"Hmm yeah thanks well basically the point of the test was to see if you lot could work well as a team the reason why I only brought two bells was to further see if you could look pass your own feelings and still work towards a group objective"

"Well congrats you three you are now official leaf genins of the fire country now training is tomorrow at 7 o'clock in the mourning now enjoy yourselves and make sure you get some rest I have to go and report in to the Hokage about the results of the test……and a few other things that are bothering me…….so I'll be leaving you know and ill see you at 7 tomorrow ok"

And with that jounin shushined away.

_**At the Hokages tower**_

Kakashi came up to the Hokages room with speed that only a fully mastered shushin could have afforded him he then proceeded to begin banging on the Hokages door till he heard the calm "come in" from inside. As he stepped in if he hadn't of needed to compose his face he would have seen the Hokage hiding his smile while slipping his all seeing glass ball under his table once that task had been completed he waited patiently for the jounin to being his report.

"Sir"

"Please kakashi dispense with the formalities now what how did the test go"

"Of course Saratobi the test went…..fine they passed the first genins to do so but…."

The Hokage raised his eyebrows.

"…but…"

"It's Naruto sir he exhibited a jounin level of skills today and he used a move that only an uchiha should have been able to use and even then they were need a level two sharingarn to use it as efficiently as he did"

"Oh really and what move was that?"

"Controlled triple windmill blades"

The corners of the Kages mouth twitched ever so lightly.

"Is that sowell this is most interesting do not worry kakashi I will keep an eye on him ok now train all normally as if there was nothing wrong ok"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

And with that kakashi turned on the spot and exited the room aiming to make a dent in the local bars store of sake. Meanwhile on the other side of town Naruto had headed of to Ichiraku Ramen Bar for some ramen for some reason unbeknown to him for he was still having a debate with Kyubi about it in his mind about exactly how it happened he was walking with Sasuke and sakura in tow. ok now Sakuras only here because Sasuke is that's pretty clear she hasn't taken her eyes off him the entire time but why is Sasuke here I don't get it isn't it obvious he's here because you used an ancient uchiha move which is only known to uchihas and needs the sharingarn to work and he probably wants to know how you did it I told you not to use not extra ordinary moves didn't I clearly said only use academy jutsu your shadow clones and one katon move didn't I but did you listen noo I'm Naruto Uzamaki I don't need to listen to an age old demon because I am the biggest dumbest fuck around . At this Naruto burst out laughing in the middle of the street his eyes still had the glazed look that they had when he first left the training grounds once his laughing had subsided he continued to walk with his hands behind his back as though nothing had happened despite the wide birth that the nearest villages who had been witness to what had just happened were giving him, Sakura was** staring at Naruto with disgust at his shameful outburst while wondering why she and Sasuke were walking with him, Sasuke was shaking from anger he could not understand how the fool that walked before him could show the skill and cunning that he had seen that day. ahhh foxy your too funny actually technically I haven't done anything wrong you said that I had a limit on what jutsus I could use…. Well that wasn't me it was a shadow clone so really you can't blame me can you I was sleeping up a tree**

**Foolish brat don't you dare try to seek loop holes with me don't push your luck that seal says I can't harm you it doesn't say anything about me training you now from now on you will obey my training regime ok**

**ppshft yeah yeah what ever foxy stop getting your panties in a twist**

**After that Naruto lost the glazed look in his eyes and headed in to his and Irukas favorite ramen restaurant he sat down in favorite seat right in the middle so he had a clear view of the kitchens as they prepared his favorite meals and all of the different flavored variations of it Sasuke sat down on his left while sakura sat on his left.**

**"Hey you two going to continue skulking around back there or are you lot going to join me for some ramen?"**

**"Three servings of pork flavored ramen please"**

**"Sure no problem Naruto"**

**"Dobe how did you do that during the test"**

**"What fool?"**

**"The **Controlled triple windmill blades technique that you used when I was younger my elders always told me that you needed to be skilled at using sharingarn to utilize that technique but your not even an uchiha so tell me now dobe how did you do it"

Naruto held Sasukes gave for five seconds before shrugging his shoulders and answering.

"Hmm must have been all the practice that I put in to master it"

Sasuke unclenched his fist as he thought of this answer I know his lying no amount of practice could allowed him to do what I saw today this makes no sense it's impossible ok Naruto I'll play your little game for now but I'll find out your secret don't you worry and then I'll take your power from you so that I may kill that man"

**And so they eat sakura taking her time with her meal eating slowly and carefully while Sasuke ate slowly and thoughtfully still brooding on the days events Naruto slurping down his ramen at an ungodly pace as he raised his eyes for his eleventh bowl.**

** _Ok this was just over eight pages long I'm quite proud of it I would sk you cunts to give me a review but I've learned by now that that's to much to ask for so yeah thanks a hole fucking bunch yeah were there's going to be a lil time skip of sorts next chapter so I hope you anti review bastards enjoy it. _**


	6. Chapter 6

Alrite ppl hear the problem I cant find a way to make this chapter work if u want I can post what I got so far and u lot can send me suggestions ok or if you want you lot can just ignore me and I can no to start on my latest idea for a story so please just tell me what you think on anything ok


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alrgith now people my problem is that I cant get it to sound realistic its pissing me off because I want to give Naruto a true rival and I want that person to be Sasuke but I cant get the convo at Hokage tower to work between Danzo Anko and Saratobi so if you can think away that Saratobi would let Danzo win and let the traing continue I would love it ok **__****___

In the past two weeks since kakashis bell test team 7s life had taken an interesting turn for the genin team in total they had done 9 D missions and even a C mission but due to the fact that Naruto took to making a shadow clone for these "chicken little" missions was the interesting part for it had had a very interesting effect on Sasuke and sakura one that kakashi couldn't help but admire and enjoy for at the end of one of there missions Narutos clone (unbeknown to any of them) had started pissing of Sasuke, now normally Sasuke would just ignore Naruto even as a ninja the boy was rarely content when he wasn't annoying someone, but unfortunately for Sasuke today he was pissed so he decided to attack Naruto who after a series of blindingly fast moves ended up sitting on Sasukes head this of course enraged the boy to no end sending him into a frenzy as he drew for his kunai to fully attack Naruto. Naruto simply waved at him and puffed into non-existence leaving a startled Sasuke and a slightly amused kakashi. Now sakura being the little kiss up that she was tried to appease the young uchihas pride by stating that Naruto was a nobody who couldn't even fight Sasuke properly but had to use a shadow clone. Now had she done her home work properly like Sasuke and kakashi had she would have known that a clone has roughly 10 of the originals strength and around 50 of the originals speed which of course did nothing to ease the young uchihas feelings he did on the other hand get an idea.

_**That night**_

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu"

Four identical beings sprung into existence around a dark haired boy with onyx eyes wearing white shorts and a blue shirt with the uchiha symbol on his back they all looked at each other for the shortest second and disappeared into the night one head for Hokage tower one headed for the uchiha compound one headed for his senseis home and the other two headed for the forest of death his true training had begun. 

_**Hokage tower**_

Sasukes clone appeared like a shadow in the window of the Hokages office who of course had went home for the night he began running his hands over the wall searching for something all the time making sure that he kept his chakra levels down to a bare minimum while trying to sense for any approaching chakra sources. Then he found it a safe, but how to get in he had to think fast he knew anbu were always on alert from dusk so there was bound to be one that came and checked out the Hokage tower there were many valuable possessions but tonight there was only going to be one that he would be interested in he decided to take a small risk but before he did he froze so as to sense the air properly after 15 seconds he could sense nothing but he only had a 15 minute time opening in which to complete this personal and illegal mission he charged the kunai with chakra and pierced though the metal safe with surprising quickness he then saw his prize and grabbed his prize and disappeared out the window into the darkness of the night. A few minutes later a full anbu squad arrived in Hokage tower, it appeared that they had been alerted by the a sharp rise in chakra their gazes were quickly drawn to the destroyed safe after checking on the contents they shushined out of the room to go and alert the kage.

_**Kakashis Home**_

As the clone appeared in the broken down door way his eyes swept the empty home of his sensei as he fully stepped into the building the clone was suddenly dispersed in a pouf of smoke as some one stepped out of the shadows in the furthest corner from the door.

_**The Uchiha Compound**_

Sasukes clone walked confidently though his old neighbourhood confident that he would not be hassled here, for he knew that it was only he himself the Hokage and snub that was still allowed in the uchiha district and even then the anbu needed the Hokages permission he headed down a familiar alley way memories flying at him from all angles, when he saw a shop that he used to buy sweets from or a house that he knew some one in even the breeze that ruffled his hair felt familiar. He gave himself a mental shake and picked up the pace as he move towards his destination. He stopped he was their at last Sasuke just looked up and took in the image of his old home his eyes wondering over the front porch to his front door to the little side walk which led to the large lake as well as his families picnic area he remembered learning his first katon move out there, and then his eyes finally came to rest on his bedroom window he jumped up to his window and broke stepping in he took in the sight of his old bedroom looking at his still unmade bed and again had to fight of the wave of nostalgia as he moved to his fathers room he knew that he would be able do find what he came for there he stepped into his parents room. It was exactly as he remember from all those years ago the walls were simple with no design on them apart from the uchiha crest on the far wall above his parents bed he took a step towards their bed and froze for the merest second he believed that his nose could detect his mothers perfume he shook of what he believed to be a foolish notion and stepped onto their bed and walked to the head of the bed and placed his hand on the uchiha crest he then funnelled his chakra into the crest and it glowed a feint red before swinging inwards to reveal a small safe where a small scroll laid he took and departed to head for the forest of death.

_**Hokage tower**_

"This cannot go unpunished there are laws in place that must be upheld we should punish to the full extent of the law" 

"I realise that Saratobi but he is the last of his clan and you and I both know that the law stipulates that he is to be imprisoned indefinitely for the theft of a S ranked scroll we simply cannot allow this to happen"

"So what would you suggest that he is to be rewarded for this crime you just don't want to lose out on a weapon this village comes before the twisted dreams of an old war hawk like you and call me Hokage you haven't earned the right to call me by my name"

Danzos eyes widened in a brief bout of anger but he mastered himself almost instantly this was to important to allow pride to get in the way.

"As you wish lord Hokage but can I suggest that you hand the boy over to me and Ibiki please, even you must be able to see that the boy is an asset that can't be lost incidentally where is the boy now?"

"He is in the forest of death and I simply can't allow you and Ibiki to take him he has committed a crime and therefore must be punished"

"Come now Hokage-sama you're not being completely fair now are you I'm sure if Sasuke-kun wore orange had blonde hair and whisker marks this would be a different story now"

The Hokages eyes widened in anger at this statement and then narrowed instantly this was not a battle of wills that he was going to lose no matter what buttons this one handed one eyed fool tried to press.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean it's an open secret that you hold a soft spot in your heart for the Kyubi boy, all I'm asking for is the same kind of leniency that you would lend to him……look if you can look within yourself and tell me that if this was the Jinchūriki boy then you would be taking the same course of action then I'll drop it"

"Hmm I will admit that you do have a point there but the heads of the other clans and the council must be consulted before I can decide to pardon him"

"That is unnecessary Hokage-sama just give the word my anbu are stationed around him this very instant allow me to take him into root"

"No I have one of my star jounin already on him and seeing as this particular jounin is the boys sensei it should be dealt with this way it will be less of a shock to the young one ahhh Anko you have the required information finally oh well it makes sense that you give it now Danzo shall be very involved in this situation from here on out and we can fill Ibiki in later"

The elite jounin stepped into the room her eyes sweeping over the destroyed safe and her agitated looking kage and then her eyes narrowed as they landed and settled on Danzo.

"And what are you doing here this doesn't concern you and Hokage-sama who did this to your office sir was it Danzo?"

"Hmm I think you should sit down Anko for you see it was the young uchiha boy now although we don't think he stole them to take them out of the village he is trying to learn the S class jutsus in the scroll that I store here which you know is completely forbidden, now Danzo has been convincing me that I should let the boy off and leave him in the care of himself and Ibiki I shall rest my decision on the information that you have to give me so please make your report now"

"Yes Hokage-sama well as you know the boy trains all day everyday when he himself is sleeping he has clones training through out the night and while watching him I made a frightening discovery….Naruto…..Naruto he has a….a **doujutsu**. I've seen it he uses a truly advanced form of genjutsu to keep it hidden I'm not entirely sure how it works but it would seem that you would need one of two doujutsus to remove the genjutsu over them as well as advanced knowledge of how to undo genjutsus plus…."

"Wait Wait what do you mean one of two doujutsus why would you need a doujutsu surely any accomplished jounin such as Kurenai or Gai?"

"Well that's the reason I came now instead of in the mourning his doujutsu is a mix between Byakugan and sharingarn. Now watching him training with his shadow clones I have been able to gain a fair bit of information, it would seem that it has Byakugan has many flaws first of all it only gives him 180 degrees of defense and this only covers his back as well so it is holey and completely impossible to sneak up on him from behind in fact it would almost be easier to sneak up on him from straight ahead on the other hand he can not use Gentle Fist. Now I say almost because his sharingarn seems to fill in this weakness it scopes out the other 180 degrees in front of him. And it works seamlessly with the Byakugan to ensure that he can never be snuck up upon in battle the only thing is that he is a complete amateur in the use of them, but here lies the problem you see the boy knows he's an amateur so he…. Umm…. Decided to steal ancient uchiha scrolls from the compound it would seem to learn more about the sharingarn and how to use it I believe that the only reason why he hasn't stolen scrolls on the Byakugan is because he would never be able to escape alive"

"Aha now what are you going to do Hokage-sama if you imprison the uchiha boy u must imprison the Jinchūriki boy now let us talk properly"

"Fine fine you and Ibiki can have the uchiha boy and Anko-chan would you mind joining up with Hatake and training Naruto?"

"Hmm me and the copy cat ninja with the prankster how interesting"

As she said the word prankster one of his more masterful pranks came into mind and she smirked to herself before answering.

"Ok Hokage-sama I'll do it let me just go and pick up Naruto from now"

"First of all please Anko-chan call me Saratobi and secondly you have to wait before seeing Hatake he's dealing with the uchiha boy at the present time but yes go and find Naruto and explain to him only what he needs to know of course these two are good for one another even if they did commit crimes make sure they know the seriousness of the situation though. I mean it Danzo I'm expecting you to do your part now go"


	8. Chapter 8

READ THIS STORY TELL ME WHAT YOU LOT THINK ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU LET ARE GOOD REVIEWERS JUST COPY AND PASTE THIS LINK

READ THIS STORY TELL ME WHAT YOU LOT THINK ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU LET ARE GOOD REVIEWERS JUST COPY AND PASTE THIS LINK /s/4151027/1/Oldbeginingsnewperson


	9. Chapter 9

This story is being discontinued people read this one instead and tell me what you think ok its called old beginnings new stor

This story is being discontinued people read this one instead and tell me what you think ok its called _**old beginnings new stories **_


	10. Chapter 10

OK THEN PEOPLE PLEASSE READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORY

_**OK THEN PEOPLE PLEASSE READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORY **_

_**OLD BEGGININGS NEW STORYS**_

_**OK SO THAT STORY IS**____**OLD BEGGININGS NEW STORYS**_


End file.
